User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Bara Magna Being a B-Crat are you going to remove Bara Magna's sysop powers now that he is leaving TBW? --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Changes to the CSS file Hello, this afternoon I have removed one small section from your MediaWiki:Wikia.css file (the "body" class). It was breaking our TOU by moving the page up, changing both the positioning of items on the site and putting ads in improper places. Our TOU is very flexible, see this page for exact specifications, but messing with overall page structure is not allowed. I will be happy to discuss this with you further if you want, either by writing on my talk page here or if you want it to be more private, contacting us at Special:Contact and asking for "TimQ" by name. Thanks, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 21:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving. Goodbye. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 23:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ............... Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk MediaWiki Hello! I would like to know if you know if there's still MediaWiki since Wiki changed their skin. You know the tabs at the top of the page. When you put your curser over it several links come out. I was looking for the MediaWiki edit button so I could remove Bara Manga from the tab Administrators. Do you know if an admin can edit and how? Thanks! Do you still want a hug? -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 04:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 19:31, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hello, sorry if I'm bothering you I'm new here so I'm not that good at wiki coding. On my userage in the Crash Bandcoot template I made it says "created by WaterLord" in the corner. Is their someway to remove that? ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 02:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hay matoro1 I have heard alot about you "I made a FULL toa team January 11th. The earth guy is my MOC, and the leader. The earth guy wears the mask of stealth. The fire guy has Ackars head. the stone guy wears the Garai. the air guy wears the noble Miru. the water guy has the noble Avsa. the ice guy has the noble akaku." "i also made a titan who wears the Suletu, and has a large blade and claws, i dont have a name for him yet." HYDRAXON01 16:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Vandal/Delete You should delete this page and this page and maybe block this user he created them. - ''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 20:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) : Done, done, and done. : 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Username This might sound like a stupid question but is it possible to change my username? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Other Say, You should make a Self M.O.C. (My Own Creation). Then Post it for your user pic. HYDRAXON01 Team of Heroes I have a storyline that has some events I'm going to use in my Team of Heroes story. Universes of the Parrell is a series I'm working on that has events from the Team of Heroes storyline and The Complicated Trip but there's results from a few things that aren't the same. I'm still working on my Team of Heroes story The Complicated Trip and sorry for taking forever to write. I just needed some time with school and all. So how have you been! I'm been good. I don't usually use text that look like smiley face but I'll do it anyway : D -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 01:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) questions Hey, do users count as pages? HYDRAXON01 Re: Template Trouble I'll see what I can do. - Mata Nui Talk 14:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm happy to help. - Mata Nui Talk 20:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ANSWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he was on the team in the many deaths of toa tuyet because i think that was in a parrelel universe :) A jutlin probably wouldnt damage protosteel because protosteel can shred through makuta armour :) What has been going on? Since I've gone, alot of things have happened and I need to know. Bio dude, Mata Nui leaving etc. LewaMataToaOfMischief 10:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Matoro Tohunga for sale. I have Matoro, two to be exact.. But I REALLY want to keep them. I'm missing out on Kongu and Maku. We can trade, or name your price. Team of Heroes Hello! I've posted Chapter Three of ToH and I'm quite excited to show this after so long! Sorry for taking forever but it wouldn't have been good if I had wrote it sooner. So how have you been! I've been great. Also today I had soccer game and one of the referee's called five technicals on me and one or two on another person on my team. I swear half of them weren't completly my fault! We won six to two. : D -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 02:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC)